girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya Hart
Maya Penelope Hart is the deuteragonist of Girl Meets World. Maya is Riley Matthews' best friend. Maya isn't one of the best students in school, but she still looks up to Cory Matthews as a father figure. She is deeply loyal to Riley, as Riley is to her. Maya lives with her mother and Gammy Hart who do their best to take care of her. Shawn is like Maya and in Girl Meets Home for the Holidays Maya starts looking up to Shawn as a mentor and friend because she found out that not only like Maya, Shawn was a slacker in school, he also had an absentee parent. Maya is portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter. Personality Maya is a bit of a trouble maker, and that gives her a "bad girl" image. It also gave her a bit of a popularity boost. She is witty and "absolutely magnetic in attracting or intimidating the people in her sphere as she cares to." Nevertheless, Maya can also be vulnerable. Also, she is very loyal to Riley, as Riley is to her. Maya acts over-confidently and supports Riley when she wants to be like her. Although, Maya has said she is not always proud of the person she is. She has a highly rebellious nature, and she won't hesitate to fight for what she believes in even if it gets both Riley and her into trouble, which Riley will try to get them out of. She is the female version of Shawn. Episode History 'Girl Meets World' Maya tries to convince Riley to sneak out on to the subway, but right after they sneak out the window, Cory follows back in through the window. After Cory assures Riley that he and Topanga will be there for her, Maya and Riley head off to the subway. On the subway, the girls meet a cute boy, who is later revealed to be Lucas Friar, a new kid at their school. She has a relationship with him for about a minute before letting Riley talk to him. Later, at school, Cory gives out an assignment, to write an essay on something that's worth fighting about. Maya starts a school protest, and she continually chants, "No homework, more freedom!" Since Riley wants to be like her, Maya tells Riley that this is her chance to be like her if she joins the protest. Riley joins in, but Maya soon causes trouble when a water pipe broke. Even though Riley is a part of the protest, only Maya gets into trouble. Later, when Cory talks to Maya, she admits that she has no one at home to help her with homework. By the end of the episode, Cory assures her that she won't fail. 'Girl Meets Boy' Maya tells Riley to talk to Lucas but to no avail as she sniffs him.She asks to talk about this to Riley, but she texts her a 'no'. Later in the classroom, her phone along with the whole class is all taken away for the assignment Cory assigns for them to take notes using the New York Library.She reluctantly teams up with Farkle and together they go to the library with Riley and Lucas. When they arrive,she and Farkle reads a book they pulled off the shelf earlier. They start on a chapter called “Disconnecting to Connect” which is about how unplugging yourself from technology makes for better human interaction.Later they sit at the windowsill and she says she cannot afford a smartphone, and all she has is the moon while sketching something. Farkle looks to see what she was doing and sees the artwork she had done, not knowing how talented she was. The next morning in class, when they present their project, Farkle kept her artwork in his pocket where his phone was and she smiles at him. During the credits Cory meets up with her in the library and gives her a smartphone and tells his motives are entirely selfish but she doesn't think they are. He then hands her a pack of colored pencils, saying if she’s watching Riley and something beautiful happens, he wants her to capture that, too and paint him a picture. Appearance Maya is a beautiful girl with a pale complexion, blue eyes and medium length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally waved. She has a slim, yet toned and athletic figure. Relationships Family 'Katy Hart' Mother Katy Hart is Maya's mother. She tries her best to take care of Maya and works as a waitress in a diner, waiting for her big break to fulfill her dreams of becoming an actress. 'Gammy Hart' Grandmother Gammy is Maya's grandmother who lives with her. She is a caring soul, with a zest for life. She seems very fond of Maya's friends, Riley and Farkle. 'Mr. Clutterbucket' Absent father Mr. Clutterbucket is Maya's absent father. In Girl Meets Father, Maya states that he started a new family. In Girl Meets the Truth she states her father has not sent anything to her in a long time. He is expected to appear in Girl Meets Forgiveness. 'Mrs. Clutterbucket' Stepmother Mrs. Clutterbucket is Maya's stepmother, who married her father, and the mother of her half-siblings. Presumably, she and Maya have never met. It is unknown what role, if any, she played in the breakup of Maya's parents. 'Unnamed Half-Siblings' Maya first alluded to having half-siblings in Girl Meets Father. She has at least has two , a half brother and a half sister. 'May Clutterbucket' Great grandmother May is Maya's great grandmother who abandoned her musical dreams late in 1961, but 50 years later, her guitar found its way home to Maya, thanks to Riley. Maya is not particularly proud to be from "a long line of Clutterbuckets." Friends 'Riley Matthews' Best Friend Riley is Maya's best friend. While Riley is the angel who keeps it safe, Maya is more of the rebel who doesn't believe in following the rules. Even though they are nearly opposites, the two are extremely close and loyal to each other no matter their differences. Riley admires Maya and wants to be like her, much to her father's dismay. 'Farkle Minkus' Close Friend Farkle is Maya's close friend and yet sometimes they don't always agree on the same thing. He has a crush on her, even though they often butt heads. Riley always tries to save him by intervening. Farkle also has a crush on Riley and he always tries to get the two girls to fall in love with him. Either way, they are extremely protective of each other, and Maya thinks of him as a close friend. 'Lucas Friar' Frenemy Lucas is Maya's frenemy, whom she "dated" for about a minute in order to show Riley how to talk to boys. Throughout the episodes, Maya is annoyed by Lucas' "Country Boy" attitude, and continually calls him one of her many different nicknames for him. 'Isadora Smackle' Isadora Smackle is a friend of Maya's despite the false pretense their friendship began as. 'Cory Matthews' Teacher and father figure Not only is Cory Matthews Maya's seventh grade history teacher, Maya also sees him as a father figure, since her father is absent from her life . Even though Cory doesn't think that Maya is a good influence on Riley, he doesn't try to break up their friendship. In Girl Meets Boy, he got Maya a smartphone and a set of color pencils. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga has acted as a mother figure to Maya ever since she and Riley Matthews became friends. 'Shawn Hunter' Friend/Possible father figure Shawn is the oldest family friend of the Matthews. He and Maya have bonded over their similar backgrounds. Maya now seems to welcomes the possibility of Shawn becoming romantically involved with her mom, Katy. 'Auggie Matthews' Friend Auggie is the younger brother of Maya's best friend, Riley. They seem fond of each other. 'Joshua Matthews' Maya is Josh's friend. She has a crush on him. He'' may return her feelings, saying that she "grew up gorgeous." In ''Girl Meets First Date she tells him about her dream while they talk and stare at one another on the subway. Quotes Trivia *She tends to have Riley carry her school things for her. *Maya appears to have a collection of tee-shirts featuring classic rock bands. *She shares strong similarities with Shawn Hunter. *She thought she was a bad influence on Riley. *She is gifted in drawing, as seen in "Girl Meets Boy". *In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", Maya claims to not worry about stuff that she can't control. *She has developed an habit of scatting when she wants to avoid listening to Riley. *In "Girl Meets Father", Maya claims her father started another family. *In "Girl Meets the Truth", Maya admits that her father never sends her anything. *Maya's favorite thing at the Nighthawk Diner is the Tuna Melt. *Maya's mom told a tale on career day just like Shawn's father Chet Hunter did. *It is revealed in that "Girl Meets Smackle" that Maya has blurry eyesight, so she may need glasses. * You're in for a surprise, you're in for a shock, from good ol' OT. *She looks like her great grandmother, May Clutterbucket. *Maya called Riley a weirdo when she saw her note in the Art Book. *Maya has a pet ferret named Ginger. * She can throw a ball the hardest in her gym class, and she has good aim. * Maya has a crush on Riley's uncle, Joshua Matthews. * Maya and Joshua have met before. * Her favorite TV show is 'Red Planet Diaries' * The events of her fourteenth birthday are depicted in "Girl Meets Master Plan". *Received a friendship ring from Riley, and a locket from her mother, on her fourteenth birthday. * She might have been held back a grade or started school late, as being 14 in the 7th grade. * Maya now seems open to the possibility of her mother, Katy, becoming romantically involved with Shawn Hunter. * She stills bears a scar on the back of her head from when she crashed her skateboard into a park bench during Farkle's eighth birthday party * Her middle name, Penelope, was revealed in "Girl Meets the New World". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Featured articles Category:Main characters Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Female characters Category:Harts Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Season 1 Category:Returning Characters